We hypothesize that, as part of the known phenotypic variability of Krabbe disease, children with positive screens for this condition will exhibit distinct developmental outcomes, which can be measured by standardized phone interview protocols. Further, we hypothesize that, as part of the known phenotypic variability of Krabbe disease, children with positive screens for this condition will exhibit distinct functional outcomes, which can be measured by standardized phone interview protocols.